Angelic Devil
by SilverFox69
Summary: What if Naruto was a pure-blooded Devil? What if Naruto was alive during Grayfia and Sirzechs's generation? How is a Devil angelic? Why is he everyone's older brother? Read and find out. Fem Sirzechs, Naruto x Grayfia, Naruto x Harem Warnings: Adult situations, and language. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**SilverFox69: This is going to be short because i don't know if i should continue it, but since i finished my other story i want to start another one. **_

_**...**_

_**This is going to be a different plot line than most and i know it won't be one of the best since i am not an advanced writer, but i will give this story my all. I will appreciate it if at least one person likes this.**_

_**I will not spoil anything but this will have a harem and it will start in the Sirzechs and Grayfia generation.**_

_**Yes, Naruto will be the older brother to most and will be very innocent. He will be angelic, but demonic on the battlefield.**_

_**It's just how my stories work so before i start.**_

_**You hate this story, don't waste your time on it.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Highschool DxD... happy?**

**X-200 Years Ago-X**

Naruto Uzumaki was a man that would face anything without hesitation, his kind soul and his innocent narrowed eyes caused him to be nicknamed, 'The Angelic Devil.'

Everyone in the Underworld knew him, he was the kind older brother to everyone, but they knew not to underestimate him because of his innocent and gentle soul. Everyone has seen first hand how strong and ruthless he is in the Great War, and even if he didn't know it.

He attracted many female suitors.

Female Devils were attracted to power and Naruto had plenty of that. His best friend, Sachiko Lucifer, formerly known as Sachiko Gremory, was the leader of the Four Great Satans who rule the underworld with the title of 'Lucifer. Many Devils nicknamed her 'Crimson Satan' and 'Satan Red' (Yes, this is Fem Sirzechs and Sachiko means joyful, happy child in Japanese.)

Besides her being his best friend, he was also her Queen. (*blushes* I know he is her Queen... shut up!)

While many Devils tease him for being Sachiko's Queen, he takes it in stride and smiles throughout the teasing. What Naruto didn't know is that when female Devils ask Sachiko if they can 'borrow' him. She becomes possessive and beats them within an inch of their life, not that she told Naruto.

There were three fraction the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels.

The three fractions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leadership of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, which is led by a Fallen Angel named Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the Great War. When the war eventually died, each side had lost much and it left the war in a great conflict. With great exhaustion and losing their main forces, neither of the three fractions wanted to continue fighting.

Many years later and after the death of the Satan's, the Underworld fell into a civil war with the Satan families wanting to continue their families legacy and fight against the Angels and the Fallen Angels while on the other side were many of the remaining families of the 72 Pillars that had been reduced to now just 34 that wanted peace and a new order.

The civil war lasted for almost a decade until eventually four devils from four different families joined forces together and pushed back the Old Satan faction and secured the war in favor of the Anti-Satan faction.

These four different Devils were;

Sachiko Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas.

But, they knew that if Naruto wasn't there that even if they were all individually powerful, they wouldn't have won the war.

When the Evil Pieces were created, most Ultimate-leveled Devils wanted Naruto to be in their peerage, but unfortunately, or fortunately in Sachiko's case, Sachiko was the first to offer him a spot in her peerage.

Sachiko was happy, she had the famous 'Angelic Devil' and she was a Lucifer.

Eventually her happiness turned into possessiveness, the reason why she became even more possessive was simple.

A woman named Grayfia Lucifuge, she was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

She was originally on the side of the Old Faction but after meeting Naruto she defected and became a powerful ally for the New Faction.

Naruto might have been blind to the affection that Grayfia sincerely had for him, but Sachiko wasn't as blind and she became sick of it.

Why did _her _Naruto attract so many woman?

She can't bear it when another woman looks at him hungrily and with desire, he was hers!

Only hers, guess she had to get that point across to the other Devils.

But, how did Naruto convince her to let Grayfia become apart of her peerage again?

**X-X**

_**SilverFox69: What'd you guys and gals think? That was probably the first time i had seen a Fem Sirzechs, and instead of Grayfia being the 'Ultimate Queen' it will be Naruto. No you can't make fun of Naruto... even though i kept laughin-**_

_**Naruto: Hey!**_

_**SilverFox69: Huh? What the hell!**_

_**Grayfia: Language!**_

_**SilverFox69: Ok... i am officially going crazy.**_

_**Sachiko: You already were crazy to begin with.**_

_**SilverFox69: Fuck you!**_

_**Sachiko: Nope i will not allow you to fuck me.**_

_**SilverFox69: I-I... what? Ok, i'm going to finish this before i break this laptop.**_

_**Grayfia: *curtly nods* Please do so.**_

_**SilverFox69: Grr! Dammit! Tell me what you think about this story, please.**_

_**Naruto: Or else i'm going to Rasengan your ass!**_

_**SilverFox69: Grayfia! He just said a bad word!**_

_**Grayfia: *shrugs***_

_**SilverFox69: Grr! Damn you!**_


	2. AN: Exams

_**SilverFox69: I sincerely apologize, but i am having end-of-the-semester exams in two weeks time. So i am going to have to study my butt off, and if you were disappointed with this notice its okay, personally i am too. But if i want to pass, studying is going to take most of my time. I won't be updating until New Years or at least Christmas so don't expect any updates from me until the last week of December.**_

_**Once again i am sincerely sorry.**_

_**Personally, i hate exams... and teachers... and homework. **_

_**They are the bane of my existence, but alas i have to deal with them if i want to live a decent life in this cruel, yet beautiful world. **_

_***sigh***_

_**At least i have you guys, right?**_


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**SilverFox69: I know... a lot of people are going to be disappointed. But, i am hereby putting this story up for adoption. **_

_**Why? **_

_**I just don't feel the 'spark', which means, i lost inspiration. It's also because, this is my last year in high school. Which means, i won't be able to write and come up with ideas because i have to study and, i actually have a job. **_

_**It's also because i feel as if my vocabulary is very... limited.**_

_**That being said, if anyone would like to adopt this story. Go right ahead.**_

_**But, if you do decide to adopt this story, please PM me. So i can announce who you are and who adopted this story, just so everyone who is interested in this fanfic, isn't confused to as where to find who adopted this story. It actually pisses me off when someone discontinues a story and they say someone adopted it, but don't tell you who adopted it and what the title is.**_

_**I won't be doing that, i will tell you who the author is and what the title is.**_

_**I'm sincerely sorry. It might not sound like i am, but i am very, very sincere when i say sorry.**_

_**...**_

_**Dammit... i'm crying...**_

_**I had so many plans for this story...**_

_**...**_

_**STUPID SCHOOL! STUPID COLLEGE! STUPID JOBS! STUPID LOST INSPIRATION! I may not like them, but i have to deal with them... T_T**_

_**-SilverFox69**_

**P.S: Maybe in 2014, i may rewrite this story. That is very unlikely, but if by any chance i actually graduate from high school and get into college. I may... i may rewrite this fanfic.**

**_On a side note;_**

**_I am really, really into RWBY right now. So i may make a Jaune centered story with a Fem Ren, the pairing would be Jaune x Harem. I might, key word might, make a RWBY and Naruto crossover story. I mean come on, Naruto would definitely be a faunus, which would cause a very likely romance with Velvet or Blake, maybe both. ;)_**

**_Shit, i'm getting all these ideas... Gah! Stop entering my head! What if there was a Fem Roman, Adam, and Sun? Stop gender bending everyone Silvy! Wait... what if Naruto was Jaune's brother? That would be... interesting... Shit! More ideas! I... can't.. resist... shit! Why am i also thinking about Naruto being Weiss's brother?!_**

**_Why! Why am i thinking of making Blake become Naruto's childhood friend! Why am i screaming so much! Shit... Sachiko was right, i am crazy..._**

**Sachiko: ****_I'm always right!_**

**_SilverFox69: Ok, just ignore her. Please._**

**Sachiko: ****_You can't ignore me! I'll ravage you if you do ignore me!_**

**_SilverFox69: 0_o _**

**_As nice as that sounds, i'm saving my virginity... Besides, you ain't real..._**

**Grayfia: Aren't.**

_**SilverFox69: *sigh* Right, you aren't real.**_

**Grayfia: Good boy.**

_**SilverFox69: *sigh* I'm done, can't deal with this shit anymore...**_

**Grayfia: ****_Watch your language!_**

**_SilverFox69: What the hell! ... Nope not worth it. I'm not doing this again with you, Grayfia._**


End file.
